


一见钟情带来的麻烦

by Iris_offline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_offline/pseuds/Iris_offline
Relationships: Severus Snape/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	一见钟情带来的麻烦

第二十章  
到了下午三点换班时间，晚上的咖啡店就会变成酒吧，哈利去了后厨的员工室换下身上的围裙后，他去和店长罗兰结算了今日工资。

“明天我应该不会来了。”哈利拿到了今日的薪水后对着罗兰说，他的视线越过吧台和坐在卡座上的斯内普对上。  
他下意识降低了音调，就怕鼻涕精听见——虽然他的辞职确实是和他有关系。

“那是你的朋友？”罗兰用大拇指指了指坐在那里的阴沉青年，已经坐了一整天了明显就是在等丹尼尔下班。

“嗯。”哈利咕噜着发出一声，他点了点头，并不是很想和外人提起他和斯内普的关系。  
说朋友吧——但哪对朋友会互相隐瞒彼此，难道要告诉别人他们只是床伴——一想到这个词哈利又难受起来。  
但既然斯内普来找他，说明也许还有转机，他们也不一定仅仅只是床伴。  
哈利忍不住又开始妄想，哪怕他一直在警告自己不该想太多。

“那快点回家去吧，有什么事可以和朋友们商量别离家出走，看看你的朋友多担心你，他一定找了很久才找到你在这里。”罗兰叹了口气，他语重心长地拍了拍哈利的肩，一副非常熟稔并带着怀念的口吻。

哈利只挤出一抹笑，他已经不想再一次辩解自己没有离家出走了。  
于是结束掉咖啡店工作的哈利从柜台里走出去，他走向斯内普，“走吧。”  
手被握住后，哈利深吸口气，他劝说着自己放弃那些不自在。

离开了咖啡店，斯内普就想使用幻影移形，他真是半刻都不愿麻瓜的地盘上多待。  
但是哈利叫住了他。

“我不能和你回去。”哈利松开了手。  
他们站在街上，两个人就站在那里对视，西斜的阳光照在他们的身上，将影子拖长，就像两条平行的直线永不可交集。  
“我现在要回去了，我找了一处临时住所，有个好心的麻瓜愿意租给我，每日付一点钱给她，你看我也是有可去之处的。”哈利说着，他转身踏了一步。

斯内普跟了上去，他又去拉哈利的手，拉住后握紧了，他扣住了每一根手指，直到他们手心相贴并同样的汗湿。  
这并不舒服，可斯内普却舒心地眉头一展，就像一道如影随形的影子跟在哈利的身后，错了那么半步，他跟得十分的紧贴，沉默得令人忽视他的存在，就连他的脚步都仿佛毫无声息。  
可他的手是如此的的滚烫，就好似将在哈利的手心烙上一块印记。

“丹尼尔，你回来的这么早啊。”在花园里拿着剪子剪月季枝条的白发老太太抬头望着拉开她院子门的那位年轻人，她笑呵呵地眯起了眼睛，还发现哈利身后跟着的黑发青年。  
“这是你的朋友吗？”

“下午好，艾森太太。”哈利点了点头，他亲切地和这位慈祥的麻瓜老太太寒暄了几句，然后便拉着斯内普往屋子里走。  
这位好心的老太太将阁楼租给了他，还愿意每天给他提供一顿早餐，而他每天只用付出打工薪水的一半作为他的房租。

“送给你，这拿来插花瓶很好看。”艾森太太随手将手上剪下的香槟色透着粉的圆鼓鼓的花苞形的玫瑰花束递给了哈利。

那只苍白的手在哈利反应之前伸过去接过了这束花束，哈利看向拿着芬芳玫瑰花束的斯内普，在这时他低下了头，两旁的半长发垂下打下一片阴影，他和哈利对视，然后那只拿着花束的手揽过哈利的肩，低垂的玫瑰洒下一片芬芳。  
“走吧。”

哈利倏地红了面颊，他同手同脚地走着，快速就好似怕被艾森太太发现什么，他领着斯内普上了楼梯，去往三楼的那道门，从口袋中拿出钥匙，插进钥匙孔，忽然哈利的心脏便静了下来。  
他缓缓转动钥匙，手握住了把手，“里面有点乱。”他转过头看向斯内普。  
“我不想和你回去。”他又加了一句。

“你真的要拒绝我吗？”斯内普拿起没有拿着玫瑰的那只手，手指夹着哈利长到遮到他眼睛上的刘海，将其撩到他的耳后。  
“拒绝一位魔药大师。”他低下头咬着哈利的耳朵。  
他注视这那双镜片后的翠绿色的眼睛，黑色的瞳孔在一瞬间皱缩，将那翠绿放大。  
他忍不住爱怜的亲吻了他的耳朵。

“请进。”哈利强逼自己镇定。  
他转动着把手推开了门。

门里面的空间并不大，有一张床，还有一张书桌，上面有着一瓶墨水还有纸张，以及一个空的玻璃瓶，斯内普将手中的玫瑰插在瓶中。  
夕阳的金色光辉正好从玻璃窗照入室内，洒在瓶上的玫瑰上，犹如打上一层金色的光晕，确实好看。  
他环顾四周，当日哈利拿着的小箱子正打开，里面的衣物就散乱在那里，一路到床上，而被子窝成一团，杂乱得就像每个格兰芬多单身男孩的房间，斯内普眯眼望着藏在被子上的那条内裤。

“我整理一下。”哈利快速说着从枕头里抽出魔杖一挥，于是不论是内裤还是那些散乱的衣物全都塞进了箱子内并打包完好。  
就如同消灭了先前的罪证。

“看来你确实过得很滋润。”斯内普玩味地盯着哈利，“一个人的日子相当愉快，嗯？”他伸手抬起哈利的下巴。

“可不是，我一个人过得好好的。”哈利打开斯内普的手，他不喜欢被人抬起下巴，就好似他是一件被人挑剔地物品。

“我以为你会求我，还是需要我提醒你，你说过的——只要是魔药大师，你愿意做任何事。”斯内普逼近哈利，他的吐息带着那熟悉的令哈利晕头转向的苦涩的混杂着魔药的麝香就喷吐在哈利的脸上。

哈利凝视着那张引诱着他下地狱的脸，他仿佛能够注视到18年后的斯内普。  
哦——哈利吞咽着，他的喉结起伏——他确实犯了一个相当彻底的错误。  
“你已经是魔药大师了啊。”哈利只觉得脑袋一阵嗡鸣。  
他什么都无法思考了，只能后退，但他的臀部靠到了桌沿，他已经退无可退。  
全身紧绷到警鸣大作，他的脑袋里全然是尖叫，让他推开这个故技重施的鼻涕精！

“你不是在寻找一位魔药大师吗？而现在魔药大师就站在你的面前。”斯内普虚伪地假笑到，他倾身继续执起哈利的下巴，用上了力道，令哈利挣脱不能。  
“现在应该轮到你来取悦我了，丹尼尔。”他低头，嘴唇擦过那可爱的鼻尖，继续往下便碰上了那双玫瑰般的嘴唇。  
他们亲吻，先是唇之间的碰触，继而是唇齿交融。  
他品尝了这肖想了一个月的唇瓣，而后抱着这具僵硬的躯体走向床铺，倒了下去。

“你不能！”哈利推搡着身上压着的躯体，他恨恨地一口咬上斯内普的肩。

斯内普发出了嘶嘶声，但是他完全没有就此退让，将哈利身上的衬衫从皮带中抽出，手从下摆钻进去，扣子很容易就在那只手掌的动作中解开，不多时哈利的胸膛就暴露在空气中，并被抚摸得染上一层粉色。  
接下来那只手的目标便是他的皮带。

哈利抓住了那只手，“松手！”他瞪着斯内普，眼中燃烧着火焰。

斯内普望着那双他爱极了的眼睛，他身上摘下那碍住他视线的眼镜，亲吻了那双眼。  
“魔药大师。”他愉悦地吐出这个词。

于是哈利松开了手，他不得不低下头，任由鼻涕精得意下去，他会得逞的，该死的他什么都能够得到，因为他现在就握住了他的软肋！

裤子被拉了下来，哈利喘着气，眼睛湿润得宛若是最上等的一锅青春之泉，只一滴便能令人焕发青春，多么诱人发疯的魔药啊！  
“西弗勒斯。”哈利小声地叫着斯内普的名字，在那只只适合触碰搅拌棒的手握在他的那根挺翘的兴奋之物时，他按捺不住地抽泣了一声。

“很精神嘛，骗子。”斯内普轻哼，他低下头亲吻了手掌中的粉嫩，又得到了一声吸气声。  
他勾起嘴角，又一次亲吻了这跟害羞的软的可爱的玩意。而后他的另一只手从哈利的胸口移开，往下将他的裤子全都扯下，这下这双半曲的并拢的腿就暴露在他的眼前，他的手粗暴地掰开这双腿，摸了下那容易激动的粉嫩后便摸向幽秘的股间。

“住手！”哈利还妄想着阻止，可是那句魔药大师确实具有相当大的魔力令他止住了推据，只能用手插入那头黑色的油腻的头发中，他的推的力道也不够强硬，就好似欲拒还迎。

“啧，明明是那么的想要。”斯内普轻哼，他的手指摸到了那处皱缩的蜜穴，然后一根手指便如此强硬地整根插入，贯穿后便享受到了那四面八方而来的挤压，绵密又炙热，受到了前所未有的欢迎。  
他感受到了哈利内部的湿润，从干涩到挤出蜜汁几乎是一瞬间的事，他的手指抽出又顶入，在那甬道的凸起狠狠碾压，于是挤出的汁液更多了，令整个甬道无比的湿滑。  
抽查声都变得声响，令哈利憋红了双颊。  
“你没有自己做过？”斯内普眯起眼欣赏着哈利的神情，从震惊到恼怒又到难以启齿的渴望。

“你到底对我做了什么？”哈利咆哮着，他只觉得屁股内犹如千万只蚂蚁在攀爬，密密麻麻的绵痒在不断地侵蚀他的大脑。  
他会疯的——如果没有那根手指的话。  
“动——动起来，求你了。”他放弃了挣扎，抓着斯内普的手臂开始祈求他的动作。

“这可真是甜蜜的渴求。”斯内普勾起嘴角，他掰过哈利的下巴，俯身亲吻那双他钟爱的嘴唇。  
“还记得那些润滑剂吗？你已经习惯了了不是吗？我说过你会爱死这运动，你离不开我的。”他贴着这双唇说。

这个该死的鼻涕精！  
哈利红着脸超级想拿本词典朝着这张得意洋洋的脸砸下去，当初他就该在砸破他的脑袋后又踹一脚，然后便一走了之！  
哈利又气又悔，可惜现在他的后穴已经被调教得对斯内普的大家伙念念不已，光是手指便令他湿润到想要含住更大更粗的玩意。  
“别以为我拿你没办法。”哈利恶狠狠地说，“早晚有一天……”他一定要让鼻涕精哭都哭不出来！

“现在该是你求我了。”斯内普快意地说着抽出了手指，下一刻在哈利还未准备好时他刺入了两根，同时获得了尖叫声。  
他继续做着扩张，并捻着一粒哈利胸前的圆粒，这具肉体上的每一寸全都是他的所有物，他从未想过放弃也不允许丹尼尔真正离开他。  
他望着哈利脸上的神色，理智逐渐远离，痴迷浮现于表层。  
“叫出来，我便给与你你想要的。”他抽出了所有手指，脱下身上的斗篷解开腰带掏出那根硬到想要捅死身下这头不愿驯服狮子的肉棒。  
狰狞的阴茎抵着不断皱缩的花穴，斯内普压着哈利，他掰开那双蜷曲的腿，分的开开得方便他往前一顶便能冲破那处穴口。

“西弗勒斯。”哈利感受到了那处难以忽略的压迫感，他忐忑不安又莫名期待地望着斯内普。  
他扬起了头，冲着斯内普露出了他纤细而脆弱的脖颈，抓着了他的手臂讨好的在上面抚摸。  
“如果你真的愿意帮助我……”他没有说完就被顶入了，彻底失去了声音。  
而后持续地他的声带开始震荡，斯内普完全没有给他说话的时间，甚至连喘口气的空隙都没有，这个该死的鼻涕精在破开那最初的制约后便持续地高速抽查起来，又抬起哈利的一条腿就架在他的肩上，令那根大家伙进入的更深。  
噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声在室内蔓延，床开始摇晃，哈利被干得成浆糊的脑袋中冒出了不知是他还是床先散架的问题，而后他就被拉住了胳膊被拽起来，那根从他的体内滑出来，带出了一连串的爱液，又噗嗤一声自下而上被他吞入。  
哈利从未察觉他是那么的喜爱咬着这根大家伙，他憋红了脸，望着斯内普。  
现在他在上方，坐在了斯内普的身上。

“你果真很喜欢骑棒子。”斯内普咬着哈利的耳朵。

“我只喜欢骑扫帚！”哈利反驳，却在那根抽出时他呜咽着，下意识地下压着身体又令那根巨物填充了他的残缺处。  
哦——他确实，好喜欢——哈利望着那张脸，就是这张又臭又冷峻的脸，到现在还冒着冷意欺骗了他。  
哈利受诱惑般地俯下身吧唧了口那张面颊，错愕后又忍不住亲了亲那张嘴。  
“反正我没有喜欢……”哈利还没说完就被又顶了顶深处，他止住了声音，而后整个人都变得奇怪了起来，后穴的麻痒越来越密集，光被塞入是不管用的，于是哈利抬起了臀部开始自发的吞吐那根肉棒来摩擦着他的后穴深处的凸起减缓他的痒意。

“我知道你很喜欢，你爱惨了我。”斯内普得意地气息不稳的亲吻了那双不断吐着呻吟的唇。  
他吻了又吻，还用上了牙齿，终于将这玫瑰般的唇瓣吮吸得又肿又涨，饱满得非常适合亲吻。  
斯内普的手不断地套着哈利的兴奋之处，他的眼睛中只有面前这个越发情迷意乱的混蛋波特，眼中的黑色旋涡在扩大。  
最终他又一次推到了哈利，抓着他的腿将他分开又往下压下，自上而下地顶入那绵密又软得水洋洋的后穴。  
“你是我的。”斯内普吐着爱语。

哈利的口中只能冒出呜咽，他的嗓子疼的又哑又干，再又一次深顶后，他彻底没了声音，全身痉挛到高潮便软了下去。  
斯内普抓着了他，在哈利的高潮到痉挛的身体中快速地抽插了几十下后，他也一发射出了积蓄了一个月的浊液。  
“还早得很。”斯内普挥手查看了时间，还远没到晚饭时间。  
再说七点吃晚饭也不迟。  
“继续？”他的大鼻子轻蹭着哈利汗湿的脖颈，经不住诱惑地在汗水浸润的脖颈上咬了口。

哈利发呆地望着斯内普，他纠结于自己的抵抗薄弱。  
但——他确实意志力薄弱，他毕竟亏欠于斯内普，不论是18年后的那个，还是面前这个。  
某种意义上他和玩弄感情的人渣也没有区别了。  
于是哈利点了点头，放纵鼻涕精在他的脖子上胸口上还有各种难以启齿的地方留下印记。  
并背过身，跪趴在床铺上方便他的西弗勒斯占有他，完成这一他们彼此都热衷的宣泄过多荷尔蒙的运动。  
地上的卷成一团的废纸巾很快就滚成一堆，而床上的战况才到正酣处。


End file.
